Un an après pour une nouvelle année
by Jaaku Hiketsu
Summary: UA sur un chanteur d'un groupe disparu... pour le suspense, je ne peux pas en dire plus . Un an après la Grande Guerre, il ne reste que quelques milliers de survivants. Il est l'un d'entre eux, chargé de construire une nouvelle vie.


Titre : Un an après... pour une nouvelle année.

Auteur : Jaaku

Base : J'peux pas le dire... Suspens "

Genre : Apocalyptique

Commentaire à la con de l'auteur : Fic dédiée aux boulettes pour le nouvel an. Bonne année à elles et à tous les autres !

[ Jaaku, 21 / 12 / 2006 ]

Depuis onze mois, la folie des hommes avait atteint son paroxysme. Les nouvelles technologies avaient asphyxié la Terre, et la bombe à neutrons, les missiles radioactifs à longue portée et les autres terribles inventions du génie humain n'avaient laissé que quelques milliers de survivants dans le monde. Chiffre qui diminuerait encore dans les mois à venir, les effets radioactifs ayant de lourdes conséquences à long terme. Mais cela, personne ne s'en souciait vraiment. La guerre était finie, la Terre était à feu et à sang, mais eux étaient vivants. C'était le principal, pour l'instant. Ils avaient perdu frères, parents, enfants, pour la plupart, mais ils étaient vivants.

Et lui était l'un d'entre eux. L'un des Survivants de la Grande Guerre, comme tout le monde les appelait maintenant. Il faisait partie de ces quelques milliers de personnes qui avaient eu assez de chance pour se sortir de ce génocide planétaire. Et comme la plupart, il avait perdu toute confiance en l'espèce humaine.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait parlé à personne. Il suivait du regard les paysages dévastés qui bordaient la route. Forêts rasées. Champs calcinés. Mégalopoles en ruine. Le silence et la mort les entouraient. Rien que de la terre brûlée, grise et noire, à perte de vue, des corps couchés ça et là, à moitié rongés par les vers et les charognards.

Il ne détournait pas les yeux. Il avait vu tant d'horreurs durant cette année que cela ne provoquait en lui plus aucun sentiment. Pour beaucoup de gens, à présent, c'était ainsi, et puis tant pis. La Grande Guerre était terminée, il fallait passer à autre chose. Vivre, et reconstruire.

Lui n'avait ni envie de vivre ni envie de reconstruire quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait plus personne, plus rien. Pourtant il ne voulait pas mourir. C'était comme... comme s'il ne voulait plus rien. Juste laisser le destin le guider.

Alors que l'hiver déversait sur la charrette remplie de réfugiés de lourds flocons, il resserra son châle autour de ses épaules en poussant un soupir à fendre une pierre. Il venait de réaliser que c'était la première neige de l'année. On était le premier janvier...

Ici, plus personne ne s'en souciait, mais cela l'emplit d'une forte nostalgie. Il se surprit à penser à sa vie d'avant. Aux nouvels ans précédents. Quand tout allait bien, quand il était encore heureux, avec une famille, des amis, et une maison. Et une passion.

Une larme coula discrètement sur sa joue, alors qu'il se remémorait l'an passé. Une partie de son rêve avait pris fin, et lui, il avait boudé tout et tout le monde, comme un enfant. Cela lui paraissait à la fois futile et si important. Ses anciennes peurs et tristesses, il avait envie de les envelopper tendrement dans ses mains comme un cocon qu'on préserverait des dangers de la vie. Alors qu'il s'était senti si malheureux, il y avait exactement un an, seul dans son appartement parce que d'un coup de tête il n'avait plus voulu les voir, cela lui semblait tellement beau. A cette époque il ne savait pas ce que le futur lui réserverait, il se croyait important pour agir ainsi...

La douce nostalgie laissa la place aux regrets amers. Oui, il se croyait suffisamment important pour se permettre de laisser tomber ses trois amis pour la fête du nouvel an. Pour les blesser volontairement autant qu'eux l'avait blessé involontairement. S'il s'était douté qu'il ne les reverrait jamais... Le premier était mort. Son immeuble s'était effondré sur tous ses occupants et personne n'avait pu dégager aucun survivant. Le second... avait supplié de l'achever. Il s'était même excusé pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Cela lui arracha un sourire et une autre larme. C'était tellement décalé par rapport à la situation...

Et le troisième... Le troisième... Il ne savait pas. Mais il devait être mort, et s'il ne l'était pas, ils n'avaient aucune chance de se retrouver. Mieux valait le considérer ainsi, c'était plus simple. Il fallait oublier.

-Bonne année... murmura-t-il.

Il ne savait pas à qui il parlait, lui ou les autres, ni s'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Mais aujourd'hui c'était le nouvel an, et aussi apocalyptique soit-il, il tenait à y accorder un minimum d'importance. Une nouvelle année allait débuter, la vie allait pouvoir se reconstruire. C'était pour aller de l'avant. Cette année devait être l'année du renouveau.

Il avait beau regarder autour de lui, il ne reconnaissait rien. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Et depuis son départ c'était ainsi.

Par hasard il avait entendu parler des bateaux qui emmenaient les survivants vers les quelques oasis encore préservées. Tout le reste n'était que ruines et poussières. On disait qu'il y en avait trois : l'une en Amérique du sud, l'autre à l'ouest de l'Afrique, et la troisième dans le Caucase. C'était vers cette dernière qu'ils se dirigeaient tant bien que mal, dans une charrette digne du Moyen Age qui luttait à chaque mètre avec les ornières du chemin. Il avait d'abord navigué dans une barque prête à chavirer à tout moment. Il avait senti son coeur se resserrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il avait vu s'éloigner les côtes de son Japon natal, mais dès qu'il avait été hors de vue, tout avait été mieux. Rien ne restait là-bas, hormis la mort et la maladie, il devait se tourner vers le futur, et la route de la vie. Et il y était, sur la route de la vie, encore étonné d'être vivant après avoir pris tant de risques. Depuis des jours, il attendait, en compagnie d'une quinzaines de gens comme lui, voir se profiler à l'horizon les signes d'une vie possible.

C'est alors que, fatigué par le voyage et tout ce remue ménage dans sa tête, il s'endormit.

-Monsieur, monsieur, réveillez-vous !

Il sentit qu'on le secouait brutalement, et qu'on s'exclamait :

-Réveillez-vous, regardez !

-Quoi ? marmonna-t-il, encore à moitié assoupi.

-Regardez ! répéta la femme qui le secouait comme un prunier. Regardez autour de vous !

Il fit comme elle disait, et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise et de l'émerveillement. La charrette longeait ce qui semblait être une immense forêt, tel un fantôme surgi du passé. Il se trouva face à ce qu'il semblait avoir oublié. De grands pins verts se dressant vers le ciel, des hêtres droits, des buissons fleuris, des chants d'oiseaux résonnant tout autour d'eux, le bruissement des feuilles sous le vent.

-Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, c'est certain !

Il ne pouvait plus détacher les yeux de la vie qui s'étendait ainsi devant lui.

Quand la charrette se stoppa, ce fut pour constater qu'elle se trouvait à la bordure d'un gigantesque campement de baraques de bois et de ferraille. Tout à sa contemplation, il n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt qu'ils étaient enfin dans l'oasis du Caucase, destination tant attendue.

Tous les occupants du véhicule descendirent à toute vitesse. Ils furent accueillis par une foule de gens arborant de grands sourires. Les acclamations de bienvenue fusaient de toutes parts, en une bonne dizaine de langues différentes. On les conduisit devant un feu, on leur proposa à manger.

Il était si heureux qu'il en était presque euphorique. Pourtant, son visage ne parvenait pas à refléter ses pensées, il restait sombre et impassible. Maintes fois il avait désespéré de se sentir seul, et maintenant qu'il était entouré, il ne souhaitait pas vraiment se mêler à la liesse générale.

Comme si les gens avaient deviné ses pensées, il restait légèrement à l'écart, sans qu'on vienne trop le déranger, ni l'assaillir de question en tous genres.

-Alors comme ça tu viens du Japon ? demanda quelqu'un avec un mauvais accent.

Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux clairs et au sourire malicieux venait de s'asseoir en face de lui.

Il acquiesça simplement.

-Moi je viens de France. Je m'appelle Jaaku, et toi ?

-Daisuke.

Le garçon lui tendit la main.

-Enchanté Daisuke !

-Moi de même, fit l'ex-chanteur de Kagerou et survivant de la Grande Guerre en serrant la mimine dans la sienne.

Jaaku, 21 / 12 / 2006


End file.
